In recent years, wireless chip devices that can wirelessly transmit and receive signals have been extensively developed. Such chips capable of wirelessly transmitting and receiving signals are generally referred to radio frequency identification (RFID) tag or RF tag, RF chip, wireless tag, wireless processor, wireless memory, integrated circuit (IC) tag, electronic tag, etc. The radio frequency identification tag can be used, for all kinds of purposes, as the markings on various objects to achieve versatile use, such as identification, authentication, or tracking.
The radio frequency identification tag typically has a housing made of silicone rubber and an inlay disposed in the housing. The inlay usually includes a chip and a wiring antenna disposed on a carrier board, wherein the wiring antenna is in connection with the chip. Since the RFID tag has an electronic structure, the RFID tag should be properly protected from damage during use. In particular, when the RFID tag is applied to industrial laundry, special protection mechanism is significantly important because the laundry processes of washing, spinning, drying, etc. will easily damage the RFID tag attached to the clothes. Therefore, there is a need for a novel RFID tag to overcome the above-mentioned problems.